monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid/Cupi
Cupi is a friendly Cupid who can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Ahaha, let's plaaay! ♪” “A delicious little boy... Hey, you're going to have sex with meeee! ♪” “Polar Bear Girls are cuuuuute! ♪ They're just sooooo cute, aren't they? ♪” “Valkyrie and I often team up to make a good pair. She doesn't talk much, but we're good friends. ♪” “It's cooold! I wanna eat taiyaki!” “After spending some time on the surface, I've kinda gotten used to it. ♪” “Doesn't Eden get cold going around the way she is...?” “After falling to the surface, everyone's working together! I worked reeeally hard! ♪” “I hate violence! Let's all looooove each other! ♪” “It's really disgusting around the Temple of Ilias. You better not get too clooose!” “Feather giveawaaay! ♪” (+1 Angel Feather) “With this money, you'll be really happy. ♪” (+ 2210G) “I'll give you my faaaaavorite bow and arrow. ♪” (+1 Prism Bow) “I wanna eat cherries! ♪ I looove cherries! ♪” (Give 1 Cherry) *Yes – “Teeheehee, thaaanks! ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Give meee! Give meeeee!” “I want some moneeey! ♪” (Give 1326G) *Yes – “Teeheehee, thaaanks! ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Give meee! Give meeeee!” *Not enough money – “...Sorry, I didn't know you were poor.” “I wanna eat some caaake! ♪” (Give 1 Cake) *Yes – “Teeheehee, thaaanks! ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Give meee! Give meeeee!” “Would you happen to have an unrequited love by any chance?” *I have an unrequited love – “In that case, I'll use my arrow of love to bring the other person to you! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *I have no unrequited love – “In that case, you don't need my help...?” *I don't know love – “In that case, you just need to stick with someooone! ♪” “Do you know what my specialty is...?” *Bow and arrow – “Yep, the bow and arrow is my specialty. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Sex – “I looooove sex! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Sumo – “I'm not interested in thaaat!” (-5 Affinity) “I love sweet things. ♪ What kind of food do you like...?” *Sweet things – “You're like me! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Spicy things – “Is that so? How strange!” *Angel meat – “Valkyrie, help meeeeee!!” (-5 Affinity) “Ilias, where could you be...?” *Travelling the world – “That sounds pretty fun. ♪ I want to travel tooo! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Watching from somewhere – “Eeeh?! We're in such a crisis and all she's doing is watching?!” *Burning in hellfire – “You poor thing, I'm sooorry!” (-5 Affinity) “Ever since I fell to the surface, I've broken a lot of the commandments... Will you forgive me, Ilias?” *She'll forgive you – “...Teeheehee. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *She won't forgive you – “I guess so... I wonder if lightning will fall on me...” *I won't forgive you – “I-I'm sooorry!” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Cupi: “I'm the Cupid of Love! ♪ Let's all be lewd! ♪” With Knoot: Cupi: “Yaaay! ♪ Polar bear! ♪” Knoot: “Cupi, snuggle...” Cupi: “Mmmnh! ♪ So waaaarm! ♪” Knoot: “Snuggly...♪” With Victoria: Cupi: “Victoria, let's plaaaay!” Victoria: “We have a duty... I have no time to play around.” Cupi: “Uweeeeeh! I want to plaaaay!” Victoria: “............” Victoria: “...Just for a little bit.” Cupi: “Yaaay!” With Eden: Eden: “Cupid, are you working diligently for Ilias' sake? Are you not playing truant...?” Cupi: “Of course! I'm working eaaarnestly! ♪” Eden: “But yesterday afternoon, you were staring at an ant hill the whole time. Eden's eyes see through you...” Cupi: “I-I'm sooooorry!” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Cupi: “Ufufu...♪” Cupi sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy!” to seduce random enemy 2nd Action: Cupi: “Let's pray...♪” Cupi prays and exudes a calm serenity! is healed 3rd Action: Cupi: “I want to take a naaap. ♪” Cupi fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Cupi: “Ahaha...” Cupi is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Cupi: “This kid is my friend! ♪” Cupi presents a gift! Chi Pa Pa! Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2